La Tour
by milenastw
Summary: Projeto O/s Oculta - Em Paris até mesmo os encontros inimagináveis podem acontecer.


**Bom,Twilight não me pertence. Por que se pertencesse eu provavelmente não teria a metade de dificuldade que tive pra conseguir escrever alguma coisa que preste haha.**

**Obrigada a Berry, fruta mais linda desse mundo que teve toda a paciência do mundo quando eu chegava pra ela e falava que não conseguia escrever mais nada (O ultimo parágrafo é dela, gente. Acho que vocês deviam ler só ele por que é melhor que a fic toda, acreditem em mim). Juro que um dia eu escrevo a ideia completa, nem que for só pra te mandar.**

**E obrigada também a Lara e a Leili que me aturaram falando dessa O/s desde o momento em que eu decidi participar até agora.**

**Essa one shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. Você pode encontrar todas as fics participantes no profile www (ponto) fanfiction (ponto) net (barra) ~oneshotoculta**

**Leiam com a mente aberta por que é minha primeira fic e eu realmente não fazia ideia de onde eu me meti, haha.**

* * *

Era mais uma manha de frio em Paris quando Edward levantava de sua cama para mais um dia de trabalho. Não era uma das coisas mais fáceis do mundo ter que acordar com menos de 5 horas de sono, mas todo seu cansaço e vontade de ficar na cama desapareciam assim que pensava em Alice, sua irmã mais nova. Ela merecia um futuro melhor que o dele, merecia realizar seus sonhos, e era esse pensamento que o motivava a levantar todos os dias.

Sua rotina antes do trabalho era tranquila, depois de levantar e fazer sua higiene matinal, ele preparava o café da manha e acordava Alice, que comia correndo e se arrumava para o colégio, levava a irmã até a escola e seguia até o restaurante aonde trabalhava, e ai que começava seu inferno. L`Alouette era um típico restaurante 5 estrelas no centro de Paris que recebia empresários, famosos, e é claro, as mulheres da alta sociedade da cidade da Luz – por que os maridos normalmente faziam parte dos empresários - que eram os que mais atormentavam o rapaz.

Os empresários normalmente estavam ocupados demais para sequer reparar em quem estava servindo eles naquele dia. Os famosos também procuravam não manter muito contato, o que de qualquer forma seria difícil quando eles estavam acompanhados de um cara que mais parecia um armário. Mas quando ele tinha que atender uma mesa com um grupo de socialites era um inferno. As mulheres achavam que o cartão de credito do marido podia pagar tudo, muitas vezes até ele, e quando recusava educadamente o pedido das senhoras, era humilhado e esnobado como se fosse nada. Fora os assuntos fúteis que muitas vezes era obrigado a escutar. A única coisa boa naquele trabalho, na verdade, eram as gorjetas, pessoas que pagavam valores com muitos zeros em apenas um almoço não se importavam em deixar mais um pouco para o garçom, e isso era bom, já que boa parte de sua renda vinha disso.

Mas as vezes nem pensar nisso acalmava Edward, e era só ele entrar na cozinha com o rosto vermelho entre a raiva e a vergonha que todos já sabiam o que tinha acontecido. O rapaz não era o único ali a receber propostas indecentes das tais senhoras, mas provavelmente era o que mais sofria com isso.

- Mais uma madame querendo você, Cullen? – Disse Emmett, que apesar do tom de brincadeira, sabia o quanto o amigo sofria com isso.

- Eu realmente não sei o que passa pela cabeça dessas mulheres. Só por que eu sou um garçom que não tenho um salário muito bom elas acham que podem vir com "Você sabe que pode conseguir muito mais do que isso" depois de acrescentar um zero na minha gorjeta? – Edward disse passando as mãos pelo cabelo, nervoso – Você não tem noção do quanto isso me revolta, as vezes eu tenho vontade de largar tudo só pra não ter que passar por isso novamente.

- Pense em Alice, Edward. Todos nós aqui sabemos que você só volta pra cá todos os dias por causa dela, então, apenas pense em Alice, ok? – Disse pondo a mão no ombro do amigo em sinal de apoio – E toma, troca de área comigo. Hoje parece que só tem reuniões na minha. Deixa que eu lido com essas velhas plastificadas. – riu – se bem que tem uma loirinha naquela mesa mais afastada com uma amiga que eu aceitaria bem fácil sair com ela.

- Obrigado, cara! – disse Edward rindo, Emmett também não suportava esse tipo de coisa, mas ele sabia que se o amigo não encarasse tudo com uma piada, ele não aguentaria.

O resto do dia de Edward passou tranquilamente, entre uma mesa e outra ele as vezes parava para conversar com algum colega de trabalho ou ouvir os comentários de Emmett sobre as mulheres que continuavam enchendo o saco. Quando deu seu horário, correu para buscar Alice no colégio e voltaram conversando, já que essa era a única hora que os dois tinham para jogar conversa fora.

- E ai, pirralha. Me conta como foi seu dia. – Edward disse bagunçando o cabelo da irmã.

- Mesmo tédio de sempre, não aguento mais. E hoje teve duas aulas seguidas de biologia, você tem noção DUAS! – Alice disse fazendo cara de tédio. Biologia era a matéria que a menina menos gostava na escola, e Edward sabia.

- Você e a Biologia nunca vão se dar bem? – riu – Relaxa, pequena. Pensa que daqui a dois anos você vai estar entrando na faculdade e a partir daí só vai estudar matérias que você gosta. Nada de Biologia!

- Ou eu posso começar a trabalhar e ajudar você em casa... – falou como quem não quer nada, já sabendo que ia ouvir um protesto do seu irmão.

- Alice! Não vamos voltar nesse assunto. Você vai terminar o colégio, ir pra faculdade e se...

- E seguir meus sonhos, já sei – bufou a menina – Por que só eu tenho que seguir meus sonhos? Você também merece, Edward. Não é justo você trabalhar dobrado pra me dar um futuro melhor quando você poderia estar fazendo o que você gosta.

- Meu sonho é te ver feliz, Alice. E eu to batalhando pra isso. Sem contar que eu to fazendo o que eu gosto, que é cuidar de você – disse dando um beijo na testa da irmã – Agora vai falar com a mamãe enquanto eu vou me trocar pra ir pra torre.

Abriu a porta da casa e Alice entrou correndo pro quarto da mãe, largando a mochila em cima do sofá. Edward entrou logo atrás rindo, a irmã tinha uma seria mania de ir deixando as coisas por onde passava, e ele sempre ia atrás pegando e colocando no lugar. Não é como se a casa deles fosse muito grande – Uma simples casa no subúrbio de 4 comodos, sendo eles dois quartos, um da mãe de Edward e Alice, e outro de Edward, já que as duas insistiam que como ele era o homem da casa deveria ter mais privacidade, uma sala grande que era dividida entre sala e cozinha, e um banheiro, nada que pudesse acumular muita bagunça – mas Edward insistia sempre em deixa-la arrumada.

Seu emprego noturno era mais tranquilo que o diurno. Edward trabalhava fazendo entretenimento em frente a Torre Eiffel, ponto turístico mais visitado da cidade. Ele fazia alguns malabarismos e mímicas, e aquele era um trabalho totalmente independente, já que o único dinheiro que tirava dali era o que o publico dava, o que, dependendo da noite, conseguia ajudar bastante.

Apesar de trabalhar com isso, Edward não vestia nada além do normal, o diferencial ficava apenas em um nariz de palhaço que ele colocava. As vezes palhaços ou pessoas fantasiavas assustavam mais as crianças, que eram seu publico alvo, do que agradavam, e isso ele infelizmente só aprendeu com o tempo, então acabou optando só pelo nariz, o que muitas vezes divertia não só as crianças como os adultos, e, por mais que ele não gostasse, deixava muita menina babando com a fofura do garoto.

Depois de se arrumar, Edward foi dar um beijo na mãe e na irmã e saiu a caminho da Torre Eiffel. O lugar, como sempre, estava lotado, de turistas na maioria, mas também de adolescentes que gostavam de ficar por ali durante noite apreciando a vista.

Edward adorava brincar com as crianças, quando estava com elas, ele simplesmente esquecia que estava ali para conseguir mais um pouco de dinheiro para ajudar em casa e nos estudos da irmã, ele só se importava em ver um sorriso sincero no rosto de cada uma delas, para ele não existia nada mais puro do que uma criança, e se tivesse a oportunidade de fazer uma faculdade, com toda a certeza do mundo faria algo relacionado a elas.

Entre crianças, casais, e até pessoas que pareciam solitárias demais, Edward passou uma boa parte da noite tentando colocar um sorriso no rosto de cada pessoa que estava ali, e logo o maior ponto turístico da cidade foi ficando cada vez mais vazio, sobrando apenas algumas pessoas que já estavam acostumadas a ficar pelo local nesse horário. Edward estava pronto para ir embora quando sem querer esbarrou em uma garota que não conseguia parar em pé nos saltos que estava vestindo.

- Ei! Vê se olha por onde anda. – ela disse com a voz confusa, parecia ter bebido mais do que deveria.

- Desculpe – olhava para ela que tinha a testa um pouco suada e o olhar perdido. – Você está bem?

- E por acaso isso importa? Ninguém se im-importa – a garota soluçou e tentou focar sua visão na voz que falava com ela, mas tudo estava rodando e difícil de se concentrar. Tentou andar um pouco, mas seu pé entortou e antes que encontrasse o solo, braços a seguraram de modo firme.

- Percebi que não preciso perguntar outra vez, você não está nada bem – Edward murmurou um pouco irritado pela grosseria dela, mas estava bêbada e os bêbados não costumam fazer muito sentido – Venha comigo – caminhou com ela até um dos bancos próximos e ela sentou sem reclamar. Fungava um pouco, olhava ao redor e soluçava a cada 10 segundos. Era inevitável não se preocupar com a menina no estado em que ela se encontrava. – O que diabos aconteceu pra você estar aqui, a essa hora, e nesse estado? Anda, me diz seu endereço pra eu parar um taxi e te mandar pra casa.

- NÃO! – a menina parecia desesperada – Não, por favor! Eu não posso voltar pra lá. Não, todo mundo vai rir de mim e – disse caindo no choro. Edward ficou sem saber o que fazer. Já tinha encontrado e ajudado alguns bêbados que passavam por ali, normalmente jovens saindo de festas que não se lembravam nem do próprio nome, mas nenhum deles caiu no choro assim que ele cogitou manda-la para casa.

- Ei! Calma! - Disse Edward erguendo o rosto da menina e limpando as lagrimas que insistiam em cair - Calma, ok? O que aconteceu? Você quer falar sobre isso?

- Não! Você vai rir de mim igual todos aqueles imbecis daquela festa devem estar fazendo agora - a menina fez um beicinho que o lembrou uma criança birrenta querendo alguma coisa, Edward se controlou para não rir.

- Não tenho por que rir de você, eles são imbecis, eu não. - disse dando um sorriso. Ele realmente estava preocupado com a menina, e curioso. Não iria pressiona-la caso ela realmente não quisesse falar, mas queria saber o que aconteceu.

- Eu planejei cada detalhe para tudo dar certo hoje e não deu. Você tem noção de quanto tempo eu passei organizando tudo? De quanto dinheiro eu joguei fora? Todo mundo ali sabia o motivo daquela maldita festa! Todo mundo, inclusive ele, que resolveu que "ja voltava" quando eu estava a ponto de conseguir o que eu queria e foi visto se agarrando com Leah minutos depois - disse voltando a chorar - Não é como se eu o amasse e planejasse ter filhos com ele, mas todo mundo sabia que ele era a minha próxima vitima, e ninguém humilha Isabella Swan assim!

"Ew! Isso foi tão fútil quanto pareceu?" Pensou Edward ouvindo as palavras da menina chorando ao seu lado. Parecia ser aquelas patricinhas mimadas que tem tudo o que querem, e isso deixou Edward revoltado. "Ou pode ser apenas o efeito da bebida" pensou ele.

Enquanto estava perdido em pensamentos mal percebeu que Isabella tinha pegado no sono tranquilamente ao seu lado e agora não sabia o que fazer com a menina. Não sabia onde ela morava, e pelo o que parece estava tendo uma festa aonde ela não queria voltar nem morta, e também não poderia deixar a menina ali adormecida no banco. Logo pegou todo o dinheiro que havia conseguido hoje e contou, concluindo que dava pra pegar um taxi de volta pra casa e ainda sobrava alguma coisa, sendo assim, decidiu levar Isabella com ele.

Quando Isabella abriu os olhos no dia seguinte parecia que uma escola de samba morava dentro da sua cabeça. Olhou em volta e percebeu que não estava em seu quarto, muito menos em sua casa. Na verdade aquele quarto não parecia ser de nenhuma casa que ela já frequentou ou pensou frequentar na vida. Era um quarto simples, pouco decorado, mas parecia um quarto masculino. Tentou lembrar como foi parar ali, mas a única coisa que lembrava da noite anterior era sair da sua própria festa depois de encontrar Jacob Black aos beijos com Leah. Bom, pelo menos estava vestida e desacompanhada.

Assim que pensou em se levantar, a porta do quarto abriu revelando um homem alto de bermuda e cabelos molhados que parecia ter acabado de sair do banho, Isabella ficou olhando deslumbrada até que ouviu a voz do homem até então desconhecido falando com ela.

- Ah, você acordou! – Disse Edward reparando que Isabella o olhava – Se sente melhor? Vou pedir pra Alice pegar uma aspirina pra você.

- Primeiro seria legal se você me dissesse o que aconteceu, por que você sabe, não é nada legal acordar em uma cama de um desconhecido, em uma casa desconhecida, com um cara que eu não sei nem o nome de bermuda, todo molhado com a maior cara de quem saiu do banho e que me oferece uma aspirina como se não tivesse acontecido nada. Olha cara, eu não sei quem você é, não sei o que aconteceu aqui, eu realmente espero que não tenha acontecido nada, e nem sei como vim parar nesse lugar, que definitivamente não é o tipo de lugar que eu costumo frequentar. – Isabella disse aumentando o tom de voz – Eu não faço ideia do que aconteceu ontem, mas eu acho melhor você começar a rezar pra não ter feito nada, por que uma hora ou outra eu vou começar a lembrar. Não se preocupa com a aspirina e pode deixar que eu acho o caminho da porta – Isabella passou pelo rapaz que a olhava sem entender nada e não demorou muito para achar a porta de saída da casa.

Logo que olhou pra rua, Isabella percebeu que nunca esteve nessa região da cidade, fazendo uma careta, parou o primeiro taxi que encontrou na rua e pediu para que ele o deixasse em casa. Durante o caminho a menina foi rezando pra equipe de limpeza que ela contratou para depois da festa já tivesse feito o seu trabalho, não estava com cabeça e nem com humor de encarar uma casa bagunçada e empregados, a única coisa que queria assim que chegasse em era duas aspirinas e sua cama.

Assim que chegou em casa foi recebida pela sua governanta que a informou que a equipe de limpeza já tinha feito o seu trabalho e que sua mãe havia passado pela casa durante a manha – provavelmente chegando e saindo para uma das suas milhares de viagens – e que estava preocupada com a menina. Isabella riu tão alto quanto sua dor de cabeça permitia.

- Até parece, Zafrina. Desde quando minha mãe se preocupa com alguém alem dela e suas joias? Faça-me rir. E peça para levarem duas aspirinas no meu quarto e eu não estou pra ninguém pelo resto do dia. – disse subindo a escada e ignorando o resto das coisas que Zafrina tinha a dizer. Após tomar um banho e tomar suas aspirinas, Isabella deitou em sua cama com planos de dormir pelo resto do dia.

Doce ilusão.

Depois do que pareciam ser segundos em que Isabella pegou no sono, o irritante som do seu celular ecoou repetidamente no quarto obrigando a menina a atendê-lo.

- Espero realmente que seja algo MUITO importante pra você estar interrompendo meu sono – disse Isabella com uma voz que entregava que se pudesse mataria a pessoa que estava do outro lado da linha.

- Levanta essa bunda da cama e vamos sair pra almoçar. – Rosalie, sua prima e melhor amiga disse – Tenho muitas novidades pra contar pra senhorita e quero saber que loucura você fez ontem a noite depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Juro que tentei ir atrás de você, mas quando vi você estava super bem amparada por um gostosão na praça perto da torre, resolvi não atrapalhar – riu.

Isso foi o suficiente para Isabella lembrar de tudo o que sua mente tinha esquecido da noite anterior. Lembrou de beber tudo o que tinha direito depois de ver Jacob com Leah e sair andando pela rua até tropeçar em alguém, xingar a pessoa e cair no choro. Lembrou de como o rapaz tinha a consolado e cuidado dela, e que depois de contar tudo pra ele acabou caindo no sono no colo do mesmo.

Se arrependeu de ter tratado o rapaz tão mal, afinal, ele foi o único que se importou de pelo menos deixa-la dormir em segurança a levando pra sua casa. Não era do costume de Isabella pedir desculpas para desconhecidos, ainda mais se mostrar arrependida, mas se pelo menos lembrasse aonde o rapaz morava...

- Isabella? Isabella! Ta tudo bem? Fala comigo! – Gritava Rosalie do outro lado da linha.

- Oi, oi. Me desculpa, acabei me perdendo dentro da minha própria cabeça.

- Aposto que pensava na noite EPICA que teve com o bonitão da praça – Rosalie insistia em rir alto – Vai, vamos almoçar comigo! Eu preciso saber detalhes.

- Ok. Você vem me buscar? Não to com cabeça pra dirigir. – Isabella disse passando o maximo de desanimação que conseguia passar pela voz. Mas se ia levantar da cama em um dia em que planejou passar o tempo todo nela, era melhor que Rosalie não a fizesse dirigir.

- Ok, passo ai em 30 min. Beijo. – disse desligando.

Isabella levantou da cama e foi direto para seu closet, pegando a primeira roupa que viu pela frente e vestindo. Em menos de 20 minutos Rosalie buzinava na frente de sua casa o que a fez descer correndo e sair de casa gritando para Zafrina que estava saindo, sem dar mais satisfações.

- Bom dia minha priminha preferida – Rosalie disse entregando um copo de café pra prima que entrava no carro – Toma, pra melhorar seu humor.

- Você sabe muito bem que meu humor só ia melhor se você me deixasse passar o dia todo na minha cama do jeito que eu tinha planejado – disse tomando um gole do café – mas o café ajuda. Aonde a senhorita pretende me levar pra almoçar?

- No L`Alouette. Já foi lá? A comida é maravilhosa e não fica tão longe daqui. – disse Rosalie e Isabella negou com a cabeça – Então é lá mesmo que nós vamos.

Durante o trajeto, por mais que Rosalie tentasse puxar assunto, Isabella parecia estar com a cabeça longe, murmurando apenas sim ou não quando a prima perguntava algo.

- Isabella? – Tentou Rosalie pela terceira vez, já perdendo a paciência – ISABELLA! – gritou fazendo a menina pular em seu lugar.

- Oi Rosalie, fala! To te escutando, caramba. Não precisa gritar.

- Ah sim, ta me escutando, claro. Você tem noção que você acabou de aceitar a me ajudar no evento beneficente da empresa dos meus pais? – Isabella ficou pálida na mesma hora – Eu te peço pra me ajudar todo ano desde que assumi a organização do evento e você vem com a mesma historia de "Você sabe que meu compromisso com caridade é apenas transferir algum valor da minha conta pra deles" – disse imitando a voz de Isabella – E, minha querida, se você aceitou agora, é por que a ultima coisa que você tava fazendo é prestar atenção na conversa. Me diz hein, o que ta acontecendo com você? É sobre o que aconteceu com o Jacob ontem? – disse estacionando o carro em frente ao restaurante – Ai não, ai meu Deus! Não me fala que você tava realmente afim dele...

- Não surta, Rosalie! Claro que não. Vai, vamos almoçar logo que eu quero voltar pra minha cama. – disse saindo do carro e esperando Rosalie – e nem se empolgue com a minha ajuda no seu evento beneficente, por que amiga, não vai acontecer.

Isabella caminhou para dentro do restaurante e pediu uma mesa pra duas pessoas. O restaurante não estava muito cheio, então logo conseguiram uma mesa. As duas sentaram, fizeram seus pedidos e começaram a conversar. Rosalie contava animadamente sobre seu projeto para o evento beneficiente desse ano, a ideia era fazer parceria com colégios públicos de Paris e ajudar os colégios com reformas e compra de material. Além de oferecer bolsas integrais para os melhores alunos de cada sala. Ela tentava debater com Bella como poderia selecionar esses alunos, por meio de uma redação, ou algum trabalho mais elaborado, enquanto reparava que o olhar de Bella estava longe.

- Ok Bella. Chega. O que aconteceu com você? Ta desde que eu te liguei quieta e longe do mundo. Você provavelmente não ouviu uma virgula do que eu falei hoje. O Jacob não é, por que eu sei quando você ta mentindo pra mim. Você vai me contar ou vai quebrar o coração da sua prima preferida escondendo o primeiro segredo em 20 anos dela?

- Dramatica! – disse Bella rindo e começando a contar tudo o que aconteceu. - ... E ele ta ali! – Bella parecia ter visto um fantasma pelo estado em que ficou ao ver Edward andando pelo restaurante. – Ele é garçom? – fez uma careta.

- Bella! Não acredito! Ele trabalha aqui? – Rosalie disse um pouco mais alto e Bella estava quase se escondendo de baixo da mesa. – Vai falar com ele!

- Rosalie, para! – Bella de branca como um fantasma, já estava vermelha como um tomate pelo escândalo da amiga – Ele ta no trabalho, eu não vou falar com ele.

- Ah, vai sim! Olha, ele ta indo pra recepção. Vou pedir a conta, enquanto isso vai buscar a chave do carro e quem sabe você não tropeça nele de novo? – Rosalie piscou e praticamente empurrou Bella da cadeira.

Bella levantou sem saber o que fazer e foi em direção da recepção do restaurante nervosa. Caminhava pensando em como se desculpar com o rapaz que a havia ajudado tanto quando de repente sentiu algo se chocar contra o seu corpo. Bella já estava abrindo a boca para xingar a pessoa quando viu quem era. Sentiu vontade de rir lembrando o que Rosalie tinha falado.

- Oi! Desculpa. – Bella ficou vermelha quando reparou que estava envolvida pelos braços de Edward.

- Sera que a gente vai se esbarrar toda vez que se encontrar? - disse rindo – Mais calma?

- Sim, sim. Desculpa por hoje de manha e... – Bella foi interrompida por uma voz masculina.

- Edward! Estão de chamando na cozinha – Emmett disse – Opa! Desculpa se interrompo alguma coisa – Edward percebeu que estava com os braços em torno de Bella e se apressou em tirar – Já to indo embora.

- Er, desculpa! – Edward disse se afastando da menina

- Magina! Seu trabalho. A gente conversa em outra ocasião. – Bella já estava se arrependendo de ter ido atrás dele, queria pedir desculpas, mas ele tinha que trabalhar e ela não podia atrapalhar.

Ela já estava virando para ir embora quando sentiu uma mão puxando seu braço

- Eu não trabalho amanha. Se você quiser, a gente pode marcar alguma coisa. Para conversar. – Edward disse sem jeito e de uma vez só, antes que perdesse a coragem. Algo em Isabella intrigava o rapaz.

- Por mim tudo bem, não tenho nada pra fazer amanha. Aonde? – Bella sorriu e Edward perdeu alguns segundos fascinado no sorriso dela.

- No parque? – Edward sugeriu

- Er.. Por mim tudo bem! – Isabella disse pegando um papel na recepção do restaurante e anotando seu celular – Me liga pra avisar a hora.

- Tudo bem então – Edward sorriu - Agora eu tenho que ir antes que eu perca meu emprego.

Edward já estava voltando pra cozinha, quando ouviu a voz de Bella.

- Ei! Qual é seu nome? – A menina disse lembrando que não sabia ainda.

- É Edward, Isabella! – Disse ele sorrindo e voltando pra cozinha.

As horas nunca passaram tão devagar na vida de Bella. De noite, Edward mandou uma mensagem de texto avisando para eles se encontrarem no parque as 14h. A noite foi um inferno, já que ela tentava ensaiar mentalmente seu pedido de desculpas a Edward e não conseguia dormir. As 9h a menina já estava de pé fazendo seu ritual de beleza com direito a cremes, mascaras faciais e banho relaxante de banheira. Bella não entendia por que estava se arrumando tanto, já que nem um encontro aquilo era.

Edward não estava diferente. O nervosismo do menino era visível e ele não conseguiu se concentrar durante seu trabalho na Torre Eiffel, o que o fez chegar mais cedo em casa. Quando foi dormir, a imagem do sorriso de Isabella vinha em sua cabeça toda vez que fechava os olhos.

Quando chegou a hora de eles se encontrarem no parque, era impossível dizer quem estava mais nervoso. Bella, pela primeira vez na vida, chegou primeiro e sentou em um banco para esperar Edward que já estava a caminho.

- Oi! – Disse Edward se aproximando da menina – Desculpa te deixar esperando.

- Tudo bem! – Bella sorriu e levantou para cumprimentar Edward – Eu sai um pouco mais cedo de casa, não lembrava direito o caminho pra cá. Você quer sentar ou dar uma volta por ai?

- A gente pode ficar um pouco aqui conversando e depois dar uma volta pelo parque, o que você acha? – Edward gostava de prestar total atenção nas pessoas quando conversava com elas, e não conseguia fazer isso se estivesse andando.

- Por mim tudo bem – ela disse sentando de volta no banco e esperando Edward se juntar a ela – Eu queria te pedir desculpas, você sabe... Pelo o meu surto na sua casa. Eu – respirou fundo – Eu realmente não lembrava do que aconteceu e, bom, não é nada legal acordar em um lugar que você não conhece sem lembrar de como foi parar lá. Ai eu surtei. Desculpa. – disse abaixando a cabeça.

- Tudo bem – Edward levantou a cabeça dela – eu te entendo. Quer dizer, eu fiquei um pouco assustado quando você começou a falar um monte de coisa e saiu da minha casa sem me dar o direito de pelo menos me explicar – riu – mas depois eu entendi. Acho que eu também não iria gostar muito de acordar na cama de uma mulher desconhecida sem lembrar da noite anterior.

Bella sorriu e eles ficaram um tempo se olhando. Bella gostava da sinceridade que os olhos de Edward passavam, ela não lembrava de já ter conhecido alguém na vida com tanta sinceridade no olhar igual ele.

E Edward amava o sorriso de Bella, tinha a impressão que conseguiria passar horas só olhando a menina sorrir. Na verdade, ele só se tocou que tinha que voltar para o mundo real quando viu que os lábios de Bella se moviam e que ela estava falando algo.

- Oi, desculpa! Estava distraído. O que você disse? – Perguntou Edward sem graça.

- Perguntei por que você tinha feito isso. – Bella corou – Você sabe, uma desconhecida alcoolizada na rua. Você podia ter me deixado lá...

- Estou mais acostumado a lidar com desconhecidos alcoolizados por ali do que você imagina – Edward sentiu algo mudar no rosto da menina, e continuou – mas com você foi diferente, sei lá, senti uma vontade de te proteger, de não deixar nada te fazer mal. Eu ia te mandar pra sua casa em um taxi, mas você pareceu entrar em pânico quando eu comentei isso. Eu não ia te deixar aqui sozinha, e não tinha condições de te levar pra nenhum outro lugar, então te levei comigo pra casa. – Edward disse olhando para suas mãos. Não se sentiu confortável o suficiente para dizer para a menina que tinha sentido algo diferente por ela no momento em que a viu, e que essa coisa que não deixou ele trata-la como tratava qualquer outro bêbado que vinha por ali. – Eu sei que é uma casa humilde, e que provavelmente aquela foi a primeira vez que você pisou naquele lado da cidade. Mas pelo menos eu sabia que lá você estava segura. Meu maior medo quando você acordou foi você pensar que eu estava me aproveitando de você, que eu tinha feito isso esperando algo em troca...

Pela primeira vez na vida Bella se sentiu protegida por alguém sem ser da sua família – Rosalie – ou alguém que era pago pra isso. Ela não sabia explicar a sensação de finalmente saber que podia contar com alguém na vida dela. Mesmo que essa alguém fosse um desconhecido. Um desconhecido que a levou para a casa dele por que ela estava no meio de um surto infantil. Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto quando ela pensou que não importava o que aconteceu naquela festa com Jacob, e se todos os seus amigos e conhecidos agora estavam rindo dela, por causa disso ela tinha ganhado uma coisa muito mais importante. Uma pessoa que ela sabia que estaria ali com ela.

- Espero não estar adiantando as coisas, mas isso foi a coisa mais gentil que alguém já fez por mim – disse depois de suspirar fundo, colocando sua mão em cima da de Edward, o que fez o rapaz olhar imediatamente pra ela com um sorriso no rosto. Bella, sem pensar duas vezes, selou seus lábios com os de Edward – Obrigada.

Ele sabia que esse obrigada ia além do que ele fez por ela, mas por incrível que pareça, isso não o assustou. Edward estava disposto a descobrir todos os significados desse obrigada junto com a menina que estava em sua frente.

- Quer dizer então que toda vez que eu for gentil com você eu vou ganhar um beijo? – Disse Edward rindo – Acho que posso começar comprando um cachorro quente para nós dois, o que você acha? – disse retribuindo o beijo da menina e logo em seguida a puxando para caminhar de mãos dadas pelo parque.

Bella aceitou a mão do rapaz. Os dois caminharam pelo parque, conhecendo um pouco mais da vida tão diferente que ambos levavam. Quem passasse pelo os dois nunca imaginaria que ali estava um casal que tinha acabado de se conhecer e que possuíam enormes diferenças. O rapaz trabalhador e a menina mimada.

Afinal de contas, já diziam que os opostos se atraiam.

* * *

**N/A: Minha amiga oculta é a Pollyzitta ( BellinhaEdualde). Eu nunca falei com você, então não tenho muito o que falar além de que morro de fofura com a Bellinha e o Edualde das suas fics. Sério, amo MUITO esses dois.**

**A foto em que eu me inspirei foi essa: **i50 (ponto) tinypic (ponto) com (barra) rh5rf7 (ponto) jpg

**E espero que pelo menos um pedacinho da fic tenha saído como você imaginou na hora de escolher a imagem. **

**Bom, é isso, eu espero que realmente exista alguém que leu até o final e ta lendo isso agora haha.**

**Beijos. **


End file.
